This Beautiful Day
by audaciousblonde
Summary: Oh, no! Not your average run of the mill wedding fic. Lindsay can't sleep. So she goes for a walk in the early morning hours and reflects on the nervous tension that she feels before a big event. Flashbacks included. DannyLindsay. My first fic. Please R


Title: This Beautiful Day

Rating: K+

Fandom: CSI: New York; characters: Danny and Lindsay

Disclaimer: Danny and Lindsay belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS Productions. The other characters belong to me. The ideas in this fictional story are from the bent of my own mind. Any resemblance to any person or thing is purely a coincidence.

Summary: Oh no—a wedding fic! Lindsay can't sleep; she goes for a walk during the early hours of the morning and reflects on the nervous tension that she feels before a big event. Okay that summary sucks!

Structure of the story: This story is mostly told from Lindsay's point-of-view (in the present). Wedding preparation flashbacks (italic parts) appear between Lindsay's POV narrative. Careful attention---twists!

Warning: D/L fic—if you don't like them don't read on. A somewhat angsty fic…no flames I cry easily. Constructive criticism is usually only constructive to the one giving it.

Thanks to **Cyko** for her great help and encouragement.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXX

-

It's four in the morning in the city that never sleeps. A bright streetlight beams through my window onto my lumpy bed. My restless mind will not let me sleep as I sit up with knees tucked under my chin. I decide to take a hot, steamy shower to soothe my nervous body. As the shower sprays sultry water on my face, I try to assure myself that today will be a beautiful day. A day of new beginnings. Anxious nerves begin to gnaw at the pit of my stomach.

xxx

_The proposal came in the sizzling summer rain._

"_Marry me?" Danny proposed while on one bended knee._

_The delicate brunette just stood there amazed as the rain drenched her soft curls. All the while, she believed that his heart belonged to another. But no, he asked her for her hand._

_With a burst of enthusiasm, she shouted "Absolutely!" into the streets of New York. _

_The newly engaged couple shared a gentle embrace as the rain let up and the sun peeked through the clouds. In the coming months, they would have a lot of planning and preparation for the big event. But their minds did not dwell on plans or actuaries. At that particular time, they were just cherishing the moment. _

xxx

Why did I agree to this? I keep repeating to this to myself. I venture out of my apartment and down the avenue. The coming of dawn highlights the display windows in a charming Seventh Avenue boutique. The exquisite wedding gowns beyond the glass draw my attention. Every girl's dream—her own wedding gown….my dream. The gnawing at the pit of my stomach continues.

xxx

"_Suck it in, hold your breath," the bridal attendant had uttered impolitely._

_The attendant pushed a traditional taffeta dress with puffs and frill. As she stared into the mirror, the bride-to-be thought the dress looked like a white, fluffy loofah sponge. Despite the attendant's insistence she chose her gown; contemporary with a classic feel with embroidered beads along the silky, sleeveless bodice. _

_She paced back and forth in the gown practicing her 'walk' so that she would not fall on that faithful day. She closed her eyes and imagined strolling down the aisle with her father at her side. She had even imagined Danny lifting her silk veil as the minister declared them husband and wife._

_Her desire—to look flawless._

_She longed to take his breath away. _

xxx

The busy coffee shop crowd around the corner only adds to my nervous tension. The couple in the middle booth argue obstinately about floor tile patterns and bedroom wall colors. I smile politely at them and turn around to sip on my Irish Crème coffee. The tingling sensation doesn't provide any comfort as it runs through my body. My eyes take in the surroundings in an effort to distance myself from my uneasy feelings. I glance over at the pasty shop across from the way and observe the baker putting the finishing touches on a luscious wedding cake.

xxx

_The groom's cake, dark chocolate with dripping raspberry sauce, took little effort to pick out. The wedding cake proved to be the challenge. Danny preferred something different or unique; she objected to his choice._

"_It resembles something you'd throw up at a bachelor's party," she objected. "Men just don't understand these things." _

"_What's to understand? It's a friggin' cake," he growled back. _

_They compromised on three small stackable wedding cakes consisting of vanilla and chocolate topped off with pineapple butter cream. Sparkling wine, from a nearby winery, was selected to accompany the desserts at the reception. Along with the chilled bubbly, imported beer would also be served at the reception as not to cramp the groom's style. _

_Everything had to be of impeccable quality and taste. They bride wanted nothing left to chance._

xxx

Outside of the coffee shop, the morning sun hits my face and momentarily provides a warm feeling. Church bells in the distance tamper with the warm feeling in my body. The boisterous sounds differ from the serenity in the quaint church beyond Gallatin Valley. As I approach the large metropolitan church, my shoulders sink and I swallow hard. Making my way into the church, I hear the sounds of joy and laughter.

xxx

_The mother of the bride had her heart set on a traditional church wedding. She aspired for her daughter to have the wedding that she never had. _

"_Isn't that every mother's dream…for her daughter to have something better in life?" she insisted._

_The couple envisioned something different than what their families expected. She had envisioned walking down a grassy garden path with the sunlight at her bareback. Instead of an outdoor wedding, she reserved a hotel atrium, complete with a glass roof and a small trickling waterfall. It seemed more practical to the bride at that particular time._

_The handsome groom did not protest. It didn't seem to matter much to the groom by that point; it was a matter of indifference to him. He didn't mind if they married indoors or even at the corner liquor store. _

_Bogged down by her mother's persuasive nature, their plans changed midstream. They booked the large church, lined from top to bottom in pastel colors. _

xxx

I stand and wait silently in the doorway of the sanctuary; all I can do is daydream about him. Then soft piano music begins to play before I make my way down the aisle. My dress feels tight and the orange floret in my hair keeps slipping out.

As I see him standing at the alter, I put on a valiant face. There's a twinkle in his blue eyes. The small dimple on the left side of his face frames the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

The guests stand to their feet as the bride enters the room. She marches down the aisle and takes her place next to the man I love. This beautiful day does not belong to me. It belongs to Katerina, my colleague, my friend.

My body sways slightly and I nearly tumble over. Looking down at my small bouquet of flowers, I plead with myself to be happy for the two of them

A love that never was…**this is the price I pay for my pride**….I feel as though I've been kicked in the gut.

Looking back up, Danny's eyes drift past Katherina over to me. We lock eyes and I gaze at him intently. The smile and the twinkle in his eyes disappear as the minister begins the ceremony.

**Dearly Beloved…**

_The End. MAYBE._

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXX

_Thanks for reading this. Please review. This fic has been collecting dust in my laptop. I've already posted it over at the D/L Forum. And yes, I know;). Lindsay was not the bride. It is not my intention to mislead the reader by not revealing who the bride the was…I wanted everyone to feel just like Lindsay felt at the precise moment she saw Katherina make her way down the aisle to marry Danny. Why was Lindsay involved in the ceremony? She needed to be—I didn't want her just sitting at home crying over Danny…she needed to be involved with the ceremony in order to get her perspective. I'll either leave it where it is at or continue with a second part. _


End file.
